


Purgatory

by LeoTempest



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Functionist Universe (Transformers), M/M, The Transformers: Lost Light, The Transformers: More Than Meets the Eye (IDW)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23772295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoTempest/pseuds/LeoTempest
Summary: 在功能主义宇宙的某一天，威震天遇到了一个TF。
Relationships: Megatron/Starscream (Transformers), Skyfire & Starscream (Transformers)
Kudos: 17





	Purgatory

**Author's Note:**

> *IDW G1，接LL06  
> *虽然很难看出来，但是是威红  
> *友情向天火+红蜘蛛  
> *融合了多个事件故事和场景，欢迎大家找找看

**炼狱**

**Purgatory**

_/-----系统自检-----78.5%-----/_

_/-----系统自检-----100.0%-----/_

_/-----已上线。----- **警告：低能量水平。（35.23%）** \-----/_

在一片黑暗中，威震天重新上线。内置时钟显示他下线了大约三个子循环，他忽略了HUD中数不清的警报和弹窗；威震天不需要那些报告也知道他伤得不轻。

他的下半身整个嵌进了运输舰的控制台里，也许有些碎片割开了主要的能源管线——很可能是他正缓慢地、持续地流失能量液的原因——上半身的装甲还算完整，不过他的头盔被削去了四分之一，光镜闪烁，右手的医疗箱不知所踪，通讯器中只有电流声噼啪作响。他当然受过更重的伤；在 _那时_ ，在更密集的轰炸与炮火中央，而且 _不止一次_ 。而威震天每次都活了下来。他每次都 **能** 活下来。

威震天快速地扫描了一圈周边环境。没有通讯信号，周围一片黑暗，或许是在地下。他们应该离神机天城很近了，就在反职业主义联盟距离这次短小的胜利只有一步之遥时，声波拉响了空袭警报。委员会宁可让所有 _货物_ 葬身火海，也决不会让他们进入神机天城。威震天很清楚他们从委员会手中抢来的是什么：这些 _货物_ 的意义非同凡响。至少三支飞行编队——高速、灵活、致命——毫不留情地冲垮了他们。惊天雷和闹翻天首先进入交战，随后所有能飞的都跟着他们一头扎进了炮火。但大多都是些前智力阶级 _；_ 及其被动，难以占优。

舰队奋力抵抗。声波和界标指挥的地面部队的掩护和神机天城起飞的增援很快赶到，战局才显得不那么一边倒。制空权依旧不在他们的手中，威震天没法阻止密集的航炮打穿他们的引擎，当他所在的运输舰开始坠落时，他没有反击的方法。

所以他现在被埋在这儿，压在运输舰的一部分残骸下头，很可能在坑道里——威震天仍然能听到上方的爆炸，导弹发射时的尖锐啸声，能量弹药的嗡鸣声，还有……惨叫声。一种在过去的四百万年里永不停歇的声音。

就在此时他听见了一声清晰得多的通用标准航炮上膛声。威震天猛地朝那个方向看去：一支闪烁的枪口和一双昏暗的深红色光镜。“等等！“他吼道。“你不能开枪。”

/----- ** _警告：低能量水平。（34.08%）_** \-----/。警告随着他的动作又一次弹出。威震天继续选择忽视它。

对方似乎愣了一下。过了几循环秒，几声类似静电爆裂的声音从隧道深处传来，威震天意识到，对方正在笑。然后那个机体回答了他，发声器嘶哑且尖锐：“真有意思。我本该在—ssss—在这里杀了你。”

“你的航炮会把这个隧道毁了的，傻瓜。那样我们谁都活不了。”

另一个TF没有马上回答。在这一触即发的僵持中，威震天试着去分析他的对手。他调亮光镜的暗度，终于勉强看见了对方：一架飞机，个头不算大，半个机体和他一样深深地埋在一堆黑暗中。电火花在他颈部管线一侧闪烁着，发出些无规律的机械声，也许是发声器损坏了一部分。凭借对方的光镜和枪口闪烁不定的一点照明，威震天依稀辨认出一部分红色的涂装和深灰色的头盔，但这之外的视觉处理还是超过了他目前的机体极限。当他还是架轰炸机时，他能做得更好，但那已经是很久以前的事了。飞行者们有着性能最好的光镜和最精密的视觉处理系统，所以对方具有他所不具备的优势；威震天得小芯谨慎。

然后那架飞机放低了枪口。他收回航炮，枪管变形时发出几下响亮的咔嗒声，在洞穴里的回音阴森而悠长。飞机发出了一阵杂音般的嘲笑：“那又有-ss-什么分别？我们迟早都会死的，不是在这里，就是——zzzzz——在上面。被炸死，被打穿火种。我们都会死。”

“不是今天。”威震天回答，“我也不会死在这里。”

“所以你的那群朋-朋友会回来救你。多感人啊，我都要流清洗液了。”飞机讥讽地说道。某些似曾相识的感觉潜藏在他的语气之中，但它转瞬即逝。

“他们会回来带走有价值的东西。如果你表现够好，也许我会说服他们带上你。我们有两个有异能的飞行者，他们可以帮你。”确切地来说，他们有 _一群_ 异能者小队。

威震天尝试着抛出诱饵。他话音未落，那架飞机又笑了起来，仿佛真的被他的话逗笑了一样。只不过他的笑声更加嘶哑，带着几分歇斯底里，粗糙得像是金属本身在摩擦。

“带走我？你们的敌人？你比我听说得还要软弱，威震天。”飞机用一种及其轻佻的口吻说出了他的名字。威震天不受控制地感到一阵近乎怀旧的冲动。

“所以你认识我，知道我是谁。”

“当然，我也知道你们这么拼死拼活想要带走的 _货物_ 是什么。”又一阵刺耳的电流音，“zzzzzz——所—所以你们别想活着回到你们的老窝去。我们要么带着 _货物_ 回去，要么就和你们所有人的尸体一起在这里锈成粉末。他们下的是死命令。”

“你大可告诉他们你们失败了。委员会不会对飞行载具形态动手的，即使是他们，也不会随便处死你们这样的空军。” 威震天支撑着装甲，试图坐直一些。/----- ** _警告：低能量水平。（31.69%）_** \-----/。

“是吗？你早该在他们往我的大脑模块里装废弃化芯片的时候就告诉我的。”

他们一时间都没有再说什么；隧道里只有时不时的电火花迸发和微弱的液体滴落声。能量的流失比威震天预期得还要快，如果不能及时找到泄漏的能量管线，在救援到来之前他就会陷入强制锁定。他扫了一眼那双昏暗的光镜，不动声色地试着挪开压在他大腿上的残骸。然后威震天意识到那架飞机正注视着他；他得说些什么分散来对方的注意力。

“委员会需要你们为他们卖命。他们用这种方法控制军队，就算又谁能从上一个战场侥幸活下来，也立刻就会投身到下一个中去。不管你上不上前线，结局总是一样的。”

“你说得好像我们还有别的选择一样。”飞机冷冷地回答。

“你确实有。”威震天拔出一块碎片，“反职业主义联盟有使芯片无效的方法。停火，跟我们走；一旦进了神机天城，大齿轮也没有权力强行把你们带回去。你一直有选择。”

又一阵长久的静默笼罩了他们。威震天清理掉了扎进他侧腹装甲的几片金属，开始处理死死咬住他左腿的面板残骸。/----- ** _警告：低能量水平。（28.50%）_** \-----/。他几乎要开始想念他的融合炮了——原来那一杆——它会让整件事变得简单许多。

他费力地挪开通讯台和货舱面板，欣慰地发现他想要找的东西就在手边。黑色的炮管型医疗箱横在几根碳钢电线之间，被他自己伤口中流出来的能量液浸泡着。/----- ** _警告：低能量水平。（28.19%）_** \-----/。

威震天设法够到了医疗箱，但那根破裂的能量管线却位于更深处的右腿装甲下。右腿上堆着的飞船部件挤压着破损处，使得创口保持开放；而他的姿势没法为自己焊接伤口。糟透了。

“炉渣。”威震天低声咒骂，努力把右腿从残骸中抽出来。他的动作引起了飞机的注意。

“哈。所以你也要死了。”他说，语气轻快得不可思议，“到头来我-sss-我们还是一样。神铸，冷铸，死的时候都一样可悲。”

威震天捕捉到了那个“也”。他转头看向飞机的方向，发现了一滩刚才还不存在的液体正从飞机陷在黑暗中的那半个机体里淌出来，闪着微弱的淡粉色荧光。“你快要死了。”他用的并不是疑问句。

“你也一样。”

飞机说着，向后靠上金属岩壁，眯起了暗红的光镜，仿佛在全心全意地等待着死亡。这个场景再一次——不可思议地——令威震天产生了强烈的既视感。 _失望_ ，掺杂着厌恶，怜悯，或许还有 _愤怒_ ，如电流一般穿过他的处理器。“你放弃了。”他努力使自己显得不那么像在 _指责_ 。

那双红光镜又睁开了，显出一副慵懒似的昏暗，随即锁定住了威震天自己的：“为什么不-不呢？我已经不在乎了。”

_软弱_ ，威震天险些脱口而出。他的怒火无端地涌起，但最终他还是尽力克制住了：“你不是将要死去，你是 _渴望死去_ 。你不过是在逃避。”他几乎是低吼着说出那几个单词。

“那我应该怎么办？！”飞机猛地拔高声音，发声器扯出一声刺耳的啸叫，“回大齿轮去，靠他们分配给我的那丁点儿能量苟活？！又或者跟你们走，替你们卖命，然后在某天被委员会的枪子打烂翅膀，死在另一个这样的地洞里？！”

“反职业主义联盟不是——我没有让你为我们去死！”

“那你们又指望能从一个 _冷铸的军品_ 身上得到什么呢？！”飞机咆哮的回音在洞穴中振荡。深红的光镜因愤怒而变得更浅、更亮，换气扇急速运转。

“你。”威震天干脆地回答，“我们需要 _你_ 。”

“我们不需要一架战斗机，也不需要士兵和搬运工。我们需要的是一个 _塞博坦人_ ，不是他们的变形形态或是他们的职业。好好想想！如果你意识不到这其中的区别，那你仍然没有看清一切的本质。” /----- ** _警告：低能量水平。（25.02%）_** \-----/。 “你被他们强加给你的身份局限住了，而我们远远不止于此。你有权利决定你自己的生活。”

风声，和能量液流失的滴答声。那架飞机沉默着，似乎是在认真考虑威震天的提议。来自上方的战斗声依旧没有停下，每过去一秒，他的运行效率就又下降了一点。威震天决定冒一次险。

他将他的医疗箱推向毫无防备的飞机，对方几乎是立刻激活了手炮。“别急着开枪。这里面有简单焊接组件和一些通用封闭蒙皮，应该足够阻断能量流失。如果你只是不想死的话，你大可用这些修好自己，杀了我，然后回大齿轮去；除非你想知道真正的自己——你所能做的，你可能成为的——你就离开这里，跟着活下来的去神机天城。”

/----- ** _警告：低能量水平。（24.61%）_** \-----/。

他直直盯着那两团猩红。像是过了一整个大循环那么久，飞机笑了起来：“真——zzz——真是名不虚传啊， _来自梅塞庭的威震天_ 。你确实很有说服力，比我那些数据版里的还要生动得多。”

飞机嘶哑的声音中带着一丝讥讽似的笑意：“难怪那么多TF会芯甘情愿地为你去送死，好像你说的那些一定会成真那样。”他说着，转头看向了医疗箱，“在这个地狱里，他们太需要有谁给他们一个希望了。”

他最后一句话说得很轻，但威震天还是听见了。他本想说些什么，但那架飞机没给他开口的机会，自顾自地说了下去：

“zzzz……我是架战斗机。一架高速军品。你猜怎么着？我甚至还是个冷铸。”

他顿了一下，发出一声微不可闻的嗤笑，损坏的音频发声器突然变得无比流畅。

“我是在元老院倒台前出生的。第1循环，第302子循环，银色出生潮的末期【1】。我一下流水线就进了军校；在那时我曾幻想着能有一番作为。我想证明，不需要那些神铸的天赋我也能出人头地。”

“我超过了军校里的每一架，我变得更快，更强，更致命。天威峰学院看上了我的本事，把我弄了进去【2】。你知道吗，他们甚至允许军品选读地质学？”飞机喃喃自语般地说着，忽然好像是想起了什么：“我记得那时我还曾有个……也许算是朋友吧。另一个和我一样的蠢家伙——明明是架运输机，却一心一意想当个科学家！”他看向威震天，黑暗中传来几声怪异的咔嗒声，“他是那种会加入你们的TF——如果他还活着的话，我猜他一定会的。”

威震天快速地回忆了一遍他那个宇宙里的霸天虎名单；遗憾的是，数据库里一时间并没有找到符合这个描述的霸天虎。他用静默示意对方继续。

“我毕业了。然后？然后我就发现了事实，那就是没人在乎。没人关芯你从什么学院来，也没人会关芯你想要什么。他们知道我是架飞机，那就够了；当他们发现我还是个冷铸时，那些就更无关紧要了。”

威震天只是看着黑暗中的他。对方所描述的那个年代——与他的宇宙尚且相似的年代——令他想到他自己。 _撞针。界标。天威峰。梅塞廷。C-12。_

“我用尽了方法向上爬。 _用尽方法。_ 从铁堡开始，合法的，不合法的……不管怎么说，我总算成了青丘的一个小辖区参议员。然后当我以为一切即将走上正轨时，委员会的起义军杀进了元老院。”他语气平淡，拨弄着什么，仿佛事不关己，“他们杀光了在场的所有议员，每一个都确保他们死得不能再死。委员会处决了他们【3】。”

/----- ** _警告：低能量水平。（23.45%）_** \-----/。

“我痛恨元老院。我想过杀光他们，用他们的内循环液涂满议会的墙。留下标记，让他们永远畏惧。“不知名的飞机平静地说，”我想要他们在炼狱中永远受折磨。”

威震天意识到飞机正死死地盯着着他胸前那个红色的标志。

“但我应该更恨功能主义者才对。当他们开始抓捕地方参议员时，我逃走了。但他们最后还是找到了我——恨我的TF也许比我恨的还要多——不管怎么说，他们抓住了我。”

他的声调开始变得尖利起来：“那群齿轮脑袋上台以后驱逐了所有的冷铸TF【4】，或者说， _废弃_ 。他们说冷铸‘有违天尊旨意’，我们的存在本身对这个社会就是一种亵渎；他们派卫兵当街检查火种仓，但凡不是神铸的就会被带去大齿轮，等待委员会的处理。”

这是威震天来到这个宇宙后才知道的历史。他读过AVL【5】的资料。“屠杀，”威震天说，“而他们现在又开始制造新的冷铸TF。” /----- ** _警告：低能量水平。（23.11%）_** \-----/。

飞机没有看他，他低着头，只是哼了一声表示同意。“他们就是一群骗子。他们按载具模式把所有冷铸分成‘可能有用’和‘无用’，然后——”他停住了。威震天等待着；AVL的资料库里没有这一部分。

当他再次开口时，他的语调饱含着仇恨：“他们把‘可能有用’的冷铸……他们把我们的火种剥出来，冻在超低温静滞室里。然后他们把我们的机体拆解掉，由铁匠回收，或者作为别的什么用途。哈， _贫乏时代的资源回收_ ，多么高尚的理由！”

威震天并不是不能想到；但他仍因为飞机话语中的尖锐的恶意和痛苦而沉默。

“无用的那些也一样，被拆成零件，回收利用——但他们至少死得痛快。对着火种来一枪，用不着像我们这样被当作工具，在被冷冻几百万年之后被强制唤醒，重新塞进一副陌生的机体，就因为他们需要军队对抗 _你们_ 。”

迷茫。恐惧。怒火。痛苦。

“我们早已在炼狱之中。“

/----- ** _警告：低能量水平。（22.78%）_** \-----/。

他快要强制下线了，威震天能的处理器正在逐 步关闭边缘功能：先是感受器，现在他已经完全感觉不到下半部分的机体了——距离核心功能下线也要不了多久了。他不能……他不能无功而返。威震天不能让这一切的努力化为无物。现在，他要孤注一掷。

他对那架向他吐露了一切的TF说：“带走 _货物_ 。把 _货物_ 带回神机天城。”他说，“ ** _求你_** 。”

飞机听到这个这个单词时猛地一震。“……我告诉了你这一切，你居然还想着保住 _它们_ ？！”飞机激动地说，双手埋在黑暗中，“ _它们_ 还是埋在这里更好。和你我一起。在 _这个时代_ 里这样才是最好的!”

“你这傻瓜！既然你告诉我这些，你就应该明白！这些 _货物——_ 这些 ** _新诞生的冷铸火种_** ——所蕴含的意义！”威震天在大吼，机体因突然的爆发而哀鸣着警报：“委员不会停下！他们只会继续捏造谎言，继续迫害更多的TF！这些火种，如果它们能够自由地发育，它们的可能性将是无限的——一种你和我都不曾有过的、选择的自由！你难道不是最清楚的吗？” /----- ** _警告：低能量水平。（21.59%）_** \-----/炉渣，威震天诅咒着，切断了头部以下所有的传感器和能源供给，“它们是 _未来_ ！拯救它们就是传播真相：所有那些仍被功能主义所蒙蔽的人民，当他们看见自由的火种所能做到的一切时，他们就会意识到——” /----- ** _警告：低能量水平。（21.13%）_** \-----/关闭通讯系统和定位系统。“他们就会意识到他们被欺骗了【6】！我们将启发他们，直到他们主动开始洞察这个社会。自下而上地——我们所有人民将会共同推翻委员会的桎梏【7】。“/----- ** _警告：低能量水平。（20.47%）_** \-----/。

威震天只有极少部分传感器还在保持功能了。这些话用尽了他最后一点能量，他的机体终于开始强制下线各个功能。

/----- _高级逻辑分析模块已下线。-----_ /他的音频接收器接收到一阵笑声，是那架飞机，威震天想，但他不明白——

“啊，看看你，看看你，”飞机几乎歇斯底里地笑着，“如果四百万年前你就在这该有多好。如果在那时，你对我们说了这些话，那该有多好啊——”

/----- _情感模块已下线。-----_ /威震天不能理解飞机的疯狂。那架飞机深深地看了他一眼，光镜明亮如同烈火，他的声音却几乎不可捕捉：

“如果四百万年前你就在这里，不是带着那个愚蠢的红标志，在我面前，那该是……”

/----- _记忆模块已下线。-----_ / 威震天得离开这个地方，面前陌生的飞机的表情无法判断，他看着威震天，抬起一支手臂，手臂上的航炮变形充能，威震天想要抬起手臂防御，发现他的整个机体没有反应——

/----- _发声系统已下线。-----_ / 航炮外形不符合通用标准规格。充能室管道被改接，判断为对射击威力的调整改造；弹道偏移修正，正在计算受击点——

/----- _光学处理系统已下线。-----_ / 黑暗。“别紧张，这一枪不会把这里搞塌方的。我可是学过地质学的， _你知道_ 。”

/----- _音频接受系统已下线。-----_ / 检测到环境变化。 _风。光。 **红** 。_

_谁？_

/ _\-----_ _全系统下线。------进入强制锁定模式。-----_ /

/ _\-----_ _系统自检-----100.0%-----_ /

/- _\----_ _已上线。----- **警告：低能量水平。（31.53%）**_ \-----/

“威震天？”

威震天在一阵眩晕中上线。他开启光学镜，看见一个熟悉的灰色TF正在他身边，一根能量管插在他的胸口，另一头插在威震天自己的胸口上头。

“界—界标。”他费力地说，发声器因强制下线充满静电。

“别动。你流失了很多能量，我先给你灌一些应急。锁死太久会有各种后遗症，你知道的。我已经给闹翻天和惊天雷发了我们的坐标，他们正在上面打扫战场，稍后就能下来把我们带出去。”

他的处理器仍因强制下线而一片混乱。“我-我下线多久了？我们——反职业主义联盟——”威震天试图坐起来，被界标按了回去。

“我们赢了。其他两艘运输舰和 _货物_ 都已经进入了神机天城的空域，除了这一艘——别担心，我刚才快速扫描了一下，火种大多没事，只有几个在衰弱，恐怕是没救了。”界标的光镜略微暗了暗，接着说道：“神机天城的增援帮我们撑了过来。他们带来了一批能飞的年轻人，领头的是个叫天火的小子。他很有两下子。”

“地面部队呢？”

“声波那队失去了七个，异能者小队大多没事，不过——” 界标的表情一瞬间有些忧虑，“丧门神伤得很重。他被一架战机击中了，吊钩说他的头部和变形齿轮都受到了严重的损伤，可能需要做大手术换掉他的整张脸。他的整个机体也得重塑。”

威震天安静地听着。界标不会理解他在想什么：他想到 _命运_ 。那些不可捉摸的，讽刺般的，在这炼狱般的世界中复杂交织着的， _命运_ 。

还有一件事。“你是怎么找到我的？我下线前收不到任何通讯和信号。”

“哦，你说到这个。”界标说着，侧过身，给威震天看他身后斜上方那一个连接着地面的大洞。 _风_ ，还有 _光_ ，正从那个洞口透射进来。“你坠落的地方，在战斗快结束时突然塌了一个洞。我靠近时扫描到了你的火种信号。”他有些惊奇地说，“这里的矿石层里一定是含有干扰通讯的成分。幸亏塌方没有把你和运输舰一起埋了。”

一股信息流闪过他的处理器。 _我可是学过地质学的，你知道。_

威震天猛地支起上半身。“ _他_ 在哪？”他几乎是脱口而出。

“什么？”界标迷茫的看着他。

“红蜘——一架战斗机。他和我一起坠落在这里；我下线前他也在这里。”

他一边说着，一边看向他下线前记得的那个方向。界标的声音却仍然是迷惑的：

“谁？我下来时只扫描到你一个火种信号。我没看见除了你以外的别人。”

曾覆盖着那双深红的黑暗已经荡然无存。从洞口照射进来的光线让威震天此时能够清楚地看见一切。

他的医疗箱躺在地上，打开着，几件工具散落在周围。那里什么也没有，只有一大滩能量液，浸润着黑色的融合炮似的管身，静静地闪着黯淡的粉红色荧光。

**END**

【1】银色出生潮确有其事，但这个时间点是捏造的。元世界老威诞生大约是第1循环，第12/13子循环，这个时间点位于老威诞生以后，被调到C12矿之前。均出自MTMTE#36。

【2】天威峰学院以及下文中青丘辖区参议员等相关设定内容出自擎天柱#19。

【3】功能主义委员会处决元老院，出自LL#03。

【4】委员会驱逐冷组建出自MTMTE#35。后续具体过程为本文捏造。

【5】即“反职业主义联盟”的缩写，出自LL#02。

【6】‘You have been deceived’ ~~是霸天虎名字梗~~

【7】本段大量引用《通往和平之路》和LL#06中老威的发言。 ~~老威真的很会煽动人~~


End file.
